The beast and the Harlot
by Icimaru
Summary: Ella solo quería sobrevivir y comprender porqué le hicieron pasar por todo aquello en el laboratorio... Y mientras huía de la persona que perseguía su rastro, conoció a su mejor amigo... Y al de un tiempo a su amante.


**Holis. C:**

**Sé que querréis matarme. Llevo desaparecida casi un año. (?) Peeero, aquí estoy.**

**Este fic es PenguinxKiller, solo que en Penguin, he añadido unos... Cambios, que ya notaréis. HUEHUEHUEHUE.**

**Algún día seguiré el resto de fics, cuando mi señora inspiración vuelva. (?)**

**Bueno, dentro capítulo. C:**

* * *

Ya daban las doce de la noche, y como siempre, la muchacha de ojos negros esperaba, apoyada en una columna a su "acompañante".

Suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Volvió a mirar la hora y vio que eran las 00:15 de la madrugada. Llegaba un cuarto de hora tarde, y si no aparecía en cinco minutos, su turno terminaría.

-¡Eh, tú, chica! –Miró al hombre que la llamaba.- ¡Sí tú!, ¿eres Garga*? –La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con indiferencia al señor. Éste tendría unos cincuenta años aproximadamente. Juraría que por sus ropajes, que podría hasta encender puros con el dinero que le sobrase. Hoy cobraría, y bastante.- Bien, acércate. Voy a llevarte a un sitio "especial".

El hombre intentó sonreír con sinceridad, pero la chica simplemente sonrió de lado, acercándose a él. La verdad, es que tampoco se vestía muy… "De su oficio" que digamos, no llevaba más que unos pantalones cortos, una sudadera ancha, y unas deportivas. Cualquiera pensaría que es una "sin techo", pero la verdad, la chica vivía casi en el centro de la ciudad. Tal vez dos manzanas más lejos, pero para ella era casi lo mismo.

Se metió en el vehículo en el que el hombre vino y se sentó al lado del volante, de copiloto. De un movimiento de cabeza, se apartó varios mechones de flequillo que le tapaban los ojos y se cruzó de brazos y piernas, esperando ver a dónde le llevaría.

-¿Cuándo hay que…?

-Cuando termines. –El hombre asintió y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, comenzó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad, por la cual solo se veían adolescentes de "botellón" y parejas paseando. Nada de niños menores de catorce años.

La joven miraba distraída por la ventana y escuchaba la respiración agitada del hombre. Bueno, normal si tienes un "pequeño" problema con el peso. Garga cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el asiento. El mayor la miraba de reojo a veces hasta que llegaron a un hotel y esta abrió un ojo para mirar.

"Vaya, este me va a dejar el salario de dos semanas si puede permitirse traerme al hotel más caro de la ciudad… -Sonrió ladina.- Éste va a ser un gran cliente…"

-Ya hemos llegado. Está todo pagado. Habitación 507.

-Está bien. Me quedaré a dormir aquí.

-Oh… De acuerdo… Etto…

-Sí, vamos. Estoy cansada y quiero terminar cuanto antes…

* * *

Ya eran casi las once de la mañana cuando Garga empezó a abrir los ojos entre bostezos. Miró a su alrededor y fijó su mirada en la suma de dinero que yacía sobre la mesilla de noche, acaparando toda la atención de la muchacha y alzando una mano para contarla.

-1490… 1510… 1550… Oh, ha sido más generoso de lo que me esperaba. –Una nota que había al lado de la suma de dinero captó su atención y la cogió entre sus manos y leyó:

_"Pequeña, me gustaría volver a verte. Lo pasé genial contigo y me encantó verte gemir para mí, –Un escalofrío la recorrió y no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco al leer aquello.- así que, la semana que viene volveré a pasarme por ahí. Si te parece bien, estate a las 00:15, y volveré a traerte aquí._

_Atentamente: Marcus Rainforrest."_

Soltó un mohín y se levantó de la cama, y se estiró. Se acercó al baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha, y le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir el frío de los azulejos del baño bajo sus pies. Antes de entrar en el baño, se miró en el espejo y puso una mueca de asco.

-Ese bastardo… -Le había dejado marcas por el estómago y en el cuello, y alguna que otra marca de dientes en uno de sus pechos.- Le dije que nada de marcas… -Hizo un mohín y reparó un poco más en ella.- Ug… He vuelto a adelgazar… -Pasó una mano por su estómago y la bajó un poco. Si seguía adelgazando así, pronto quedaría en los huesos, y no.

Al menos la vitalidad de sus ojos seguía en ellos y sonrió débilmente. Tal vez debería hacer caso a su mejor, y único amigo… Hizo un mohín y se metió en la ducha.

Le encantaba ducharse. Después de salir de la ducha, siempre se sentía limpia, en cuerpo y alma, y eso le gustaba, el sentirse querida por sí misma.

El sonido de su móvil sonar le hizo salir corriendo de la ducha envuelta por una toalla para contestar. Sonrió al mirar el número de móvil que aparecía en la pantalla y descolgó.

-Bueeeeeenas~, aquí Penguin al habla, no quiero biblias.

_-"Qué graciosa eres… ¿A que te quedas sin medicina para un mes?"_ –Penguin se tensó y se puso seria.

-¿Lo has conseguido?

_-"Si no, no estaría malgastando dinero, ¿no crees?"_

-Dios mío… -Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin creérselo. Llevaba esperando _"eso"_ durante dos meses… Es más, su medicina se terminó ayer, por lo que debía apresurarse e ir corriendo a su casa si quería sobrevivir.- Dios mío… DIOS MÍO, ERES EL MEJOR, ME PASO AHORA MISMO. ERES EL MEJOR. –Escuchó una risa sarcástica al otro lado de la línea.

_-"Eso ya lo sé. Date prisa venga."_

-¡SÍ!

Y sin hacerse de rogar, terminó de ducharse, se vistió rápidamente y guardó los fajines de dinero por donde pudo antes de salir escopetada hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y jadeando. Hubiera llegado antes, si no fuera porque el hotel estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y de la casa, a la cual acababa de tocar el timbre.

No tardó en abrir la puerta un muchacho de unos, 26 años, bastante más alto que ella, de pelo azabache de piel tostada y de ojos penetrantes y grises, bajo los cuales había unas marcadas ojeras, producidas por la falta de sueño. Lucía patillas y perilla, las cuales, le añadían atractivo, cosa que ni ella entendía, pero siempre iba a casa acompañado. Tenía varios tatuajes, pero a la vista, los de sus antebrazos y manos.

El muchacho al verla jadear no pudo sonreír de manera burlona, y apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta.

-Law… Por favor, necesito la medicina. El tiempo límite pronto terminará.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Habló, con una voz profunda y extremadamente relajada, cosa que la alteró un poco.- Pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Ya te dije que hablásemos de eso después.

-No. Ahora.

-¡Law! –Le llamó en un quejido.- ¡Aunque sea, déjame pasar! –El muchacho se hizo a un lado y ella entró corriendo, buscando la medicina con la mirada y escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

-No la vas a encontrar. La he escondido bien y solo yo sé dónde está… -Ella simplemente le fulminó con la mirada. Él sabía perfectamente que esto era algo de vida o muerte para ella, y aún así, estaba jugando con ella. Nunca entendió esa faceta suya, pero no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo, aunque a veces llegase a irritarle a tales extremos que estuvo dispuesta a callarle para siempre.- Ahora hablemos de nuestro trato… -Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá aterciopelado negro y se cruzaba de piernas, esperando proposiciones de la muchacha, la cual era su "pequeña protegida".

-Law… Y-ya está empezando… -Dijo, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de uno de sus orificios nasales.- Por favor… Limpiaré tu casa esta semana…

-Hmm… No.

-Por el próximo mes… -Jadeó, mientras la sangre aumentaba y pequeñas heridas comenzaban a aparecer por su cuerpo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y obligándola a sentarse en un sofá más largo, este también negro y aterciopelado.

-No. Tú harás lo que yo te ordene, y sin rechistar, durante un día entero.

Penguin asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Ahora las heridas eran mayores y más profundas, por lo que estaba perdiendo más sangre. A este paso, si no tomaba la medicina, moriría. Abrió los ojos y miró suplicante a Law.

Quería hablar, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un gruñido, acompañado de un gemido de dolor. Law hizo un mohín y de un bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, sacó una pastilla y la sacó del pequeño envoltorio. Se acercó a la morena, la cual ahora parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor en su sofá, el cual empezaba a mancharse de sangre.

Penguin no hacía más que jadear e intentar robar el aire que estaba perdiendo, pero le costaba. Su vista ahora estaba borrosa y le costaba pensar con claridad. Law se metió la pastilla en su boca y se puso de rodillas, a la altura del rostro de ella, apoyando los labios en los de la menor, obligándole a tragarse la pastilla.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siempre se le hacía raro "besar", a su mejor amiga, pero esto era una cosa de vida o muerte. Se separó de ella y la miró con curiosidad. Las heridas cerraron al instante, pero la muchacha aún estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre, así que en dos días no podría salir de ahí.

Hizo un mohín y la cogió en brazos, llevándosela a su habitación.

Realmente, no sabía bien por qué la ayudaba…

Era un misterio para él, y para ella.

* * *

***Garga: Es su nombre de trabajo, pero en realidad es Penguin, no os confundáis.**

**SJHGDFKJAHSGDGAJG**

**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

**Veréis. En este fic, voy a mezclar cositas de otro manga/anime, llamado, "Gokukoku no brynhildr". Os lo recomiendo mucho. Trata de brujas, alienígenas, muerte y amor. xD**

**Espero que os guste, y dejadme reviews. c:**


End file.
